the crush of the pink wind ranger
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: the phantom ranger and mia


the crush of the pink samurai ranger

jii had waken up all the rangers mia was the first to get up

and started making coffe jii walked in the kichin and saw mia

"mia tell me that is not coffe"jii said

"fine yes it is"mia said

"give it to me"jii said

the others were listining to them talking

"why am i not aloud to drink coffe"mia said

"im not aloud to tell you"jii said

in 1 quick motion mia grabed the cup and

started drinking it while running then finished it in the dogo

BEEP BEEP the gap sensours went off

"rangers the city hall"jii said

"lets go"jay said

in space somewere

the phantom was getting signals that

there is trouble on earth when he thought

of earth the thinks of the rangers

the last team of rangers he thought

with was the team of space rangers so

he decided to check out the situation

city hall

"ahh rangers ive beed wating"the nighlock said

"what do you want nighlock"jay said

"oh nothing just the usall"nighlock said

the rangers were fighting when

the phantom came to help out

"look at mia go i think shes hyper"mike said

"i think your right mike"kev said

"we need to get up"jay said

mia got nocked down but was helped by a

mysterious force thay destroyed the nighlock

after the zord battle

the rangers demorphed and mia

walked over to the phantom ranger

"phantom is that you"mia said

"yes its me mia"phantom said

"its been so long since i seen you"mia said

"so it has mia i must go now"he said

"but will we meet again"mia said

"i will hope we do"phantom said

he dissipered in to space

mia slumped down to her knees

"phantom"she wisperd

"lets go and you can explain"emy said

shiba house

"who was that guy"kev said

"can you tell us mia"jay said

"he saved me from dying i was starved for

weeks he saved me from astronama"mia said

"rangers bed"jii said

"lets go guys"kev sad

all of them went to there rooms

"mia i will allwase be in your heart"phantom said

"no phantom"mia said holding a dead phantom

"why did you die for me"she wept

mia woke up from her nightmare

she got dresed and went out side

she started signing some verses

Saturday, it's gettin' late.

You gotta get home, get on your way.

That kinda sucks, wish you could stay.

But, yeah, I get it, you're just not ready.

You say, "baby steps" and I keep waiting, yup,

I'm not complaining.

I know you'll be worth it, I'm tossing and turning.

I lay down,

you're the first thing that pops in my mind,

I'm stuck on you.

You're all around,

I can still see you with the lights out, lights out.

'Cause I can't sleep tonight.

When I can't sleep, it's like I'm dreaming.

'Cause I can't sleep tonight.

No, I can't sleep and you're the reason.

So, when I stay awake, know it's for you.

I've been running all day, it's no use.

'Cause I can't sleep tonight.

So, tell me can you sleep?

Tell me can you sleep, tonight?

Back in class, we'd yap it up.

I saw you everyday, wasn't enough,

and after lunch, we'd take the top down.

I go to touch, you put your guard down.

Each time I take a step.

It just gets better, yet, you drive me crazy.

I know you'll be worth it, I'm tossing and turning.

I lay down,

you're the first thing that pops in my mind,

I'm stuck on you.

You're all around,

I can still see you with the lights out, lights out.

'Cause I can't sleep tonight.

When I can't sleep, it's like I'm dreaming.

'Cause I can't sleep tonight.

No, I can't sleep and you're the reason.

So, when I stay awake, know it's for you.

I've been running all day, it's no use.

'Cause I can't sleep tonight.

So, tell me can you sleep?

Tell me can you sleep, tonight?

Cause if you can I wanna know exactly how you do.

I'm wide awake can't take all this thinkin' of you.

Are you there?

Can you feel me?

When I wake up will I still be dreaming?

Oh-ohh, oh-ohh

I don't wanna still be dreaming, yeah.

'Cause I can't sleep tonight.

When I can't sleep, it's like I'm dreaming.

'Cause I can't sleep tonight.

No, I can't sleep and you're the reason.

So, when I stay awake, know it's for you.

I've been running all day, it's no use.

'Cause I can't sleep tonight.

So, tell me can you sleep?

Tell me can you sleep, tonight?

Oh-ohh, oh-ohh

Tell me can you sleep tonight?

Oh-ohh, oh-ohh

Tell me can you sleep tonight?

Tell me can you sleep tonight?

"can u sleep phantom"mia said looking up

she fell asllep lying on a tree

next day

"hey any one seen mia"mike said

"not me"emy said

"no me ethier"kev said

"how could she go missing"jay said

"go look"jii stated

with mia

"cough cough"mia waked up

"ahh your awake"astronma said

"karone?"mia said

"im the queen of space"astronma said

mia felt a pain in her arm

"what did you do 2 me"mia said

with phantom

beep beep his screen went

he was getting a video call

"hello"he said

"hello phantom"astroma said

"what do u want"he said

"its not what i want its want u want"she said

she moved to let phantom see mia getting

punched in the face by darkonda and elgar

"hu mia is that you stop hitting her"he said

"i didnt know u could go this low"mia said

"mabey i can shut u up by this"astronma said

she got her staff and gave mia a massive shock

"still so low even for andros,s sister"mia said

she gave mia a bigger shock then before

"ahhhhhhhhhh"mia screamed then blacked out

"MIA"phantom yelled slaming his fists down

"you want her come and get her"she said

when he left astronma kept shocking her

then he left the fortress with mia

mia woke up in the forrest and went home

shiba house

"we cant find her"mike said

"we looked every were"emy said

"im starting 2 worry"jay said

they herd the door open

"stuipd truck driver"mia mutterd

"mia what happend"the others said

"3 words truck puddle mud"mia said

"take a shower u stink"mike said

"but it smells better than your room"she said

"man u just got powned by mia"jay said

20 minuits later

mia came out of the shower dressed

and she looked at her arm she could see a tatto forming

she decided to ignore it thinking its a bruise

"thats better than before"mia said

"yh u smell better now"mike said

"now its really better than ur room"she said

someone taped mikes sholder

"yes"he said turning around

no one was there

mia was trying to stiffle a giigle

"have you got the case of the giggles mia"some one said

mike looked around no one was there

"yep"mia said

"who are you talking to"mike said

"him"mia said

she pointer were phantom was but mike could not see him

phantom went up behind mia and tickled mia and lifted her up

"okay okay i give in put me down phantom"she said

he put her down then became visible the other rangers came in

"you took a beating from astronama last night u ok"he said

"when you left to get me she kept shocking me"mia said

"elgar of darkonda who would u kick ass"phantom said

"i would chose..both to kick there buts"mia said

"what happend last night mia"the others said

"i didnt sleep i went outside fell asleep then awoke on the dark

fortress elgar punched me astronama kept shocking me"she said

"astronma cam called me while it happend i went and got her"phantom said

"dont get almost killed by losing your ruby again"mia said

"1time that happend i didnt clean my ship and it fell out"phantom said

"when you told me i almost died my self dont scare me like that"mia said

the other rangers burst out laghing about what happend to the phantom

he went invisible and went up to jay

"do you have a pond some were here"he wisperd

"out back on the field why"jas wisperd back

"watch and you will find out"phantom wisperd

he went up behind mia and became visible and started tickling her mad

"n-n-no stop it please"mia said laghing like crazy

he lifted her up above his head and started to take her outside

"guys follow them to see what there doing"mike said

they got outside

"what are you doing phantom"mia said still laghing

"look out mia todays forcast is rain"phantom said

he chucked her in the pond she stayed under for a minit he was

trying to looking into it she came up and pulled him in there with herself

"hey thats not fair"he said

"all's fair in love and war"she said

she stuck her tung out a him

"all's fair in getting you wet"he said

they had a massive water fight


End file.
